


Sam Winchester's 3rd Grade Journal

by Johnlocked221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Childhood, Dean being a good big brother, Diary/Journal, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Protective Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlocked221b/pseuds/Johnlocked221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpts from a school-made journal made by a young, naive Sam Winchster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Winchester's 3rd Grade Journal

 

Cover.

"My hero is my big brother, Dean because he is nice to me and he gives me the last lucky charms and he sings me to sleep. He sings 'Hey Jude' by The Beatles. And ACDC and Led Zeppelin. He protects me from scary clowns and tucks me in. He is Batman. Dean is a good boy no matter what Daddy says. He is very funny and brave. I love my big brother Dean. He is my hero."

 

"My one wish is Dean can be happy because he is always sad. Dean does not want to show that he cries because he is a big boy and Daddy gets mad. Daddy says big boys don't cry but he is wrong because Dean is a big boy and he cries a lot. But only when Daddy leaves. I don't like it when Dean cries because that means he is sad a lot."


End file.
